O Fim de Sasuke
by Mari May
Summary: Minha idéia sobre o final do Sasuke. - contém SasuSaku


**FanFic criada do nada! Se parecer que foi feita com pressa... Bem, não vai ser só aparência! XD**

Eu ando pensando justamente nisso: qual será o fim do Sasuke? Ele ficou cego por causa do desejo de vingança a ponto de abandonar Konoha e seus amigos. Acho que ele vai morrer (aparentemente! Deus me livre ele morrer de verdade! o_o) durante a tão esperada luta com o Itachi. Itachi, se não morrer, fica inconsciente. Resumindo: na minha opinião, vai dar empate caso Itachi não morra. O que ele vai fazer depois eu não faço a mínima idéia, mas voltando ao Sasuke... *agora, idéia de uma fã que torce por SasuSaku com imaginação fértil! XD mas talvez aconteça! quem sabe! o_o* [FanFic escrita em Nov/2007, quando eu nem fazia idéia das tantas coisas que aconteceriam no Shippuuden depois O.O]

Sakura corre desesperada até Sasuke e o segura antes dele tombar no chão. Ela chora, achando que ele morreu, e fica gritando ''SASUKE-KUUUN!!!!! NÃÃÃO!!! POR QUÊ?????? POR QUÊ?????? SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!''. Então, ele acorda e sussurra:

- Sa-sakura...

- Sasuke-kun??? Está vivo??? Graças a Deus!!!

Ela o abraça fortemente, mas com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ele estava repleto de ferimentos após aquela luta mortal contra Itachi.

- Vou curar seus ferimentos!

Sakura começa a curá-lo. Sasuke a observa e diz:

- Sakura... Eu... Sempre te... Amei...

Sakura arregala os olhos.

- Então, por que me abandonou????

- Eu não... Não queria, mas... Mas... Meu principal objetivo era... Acabar com aquele que... Destruiu meu clã... E... Depois... Restaurar meu clã... Por isso, eu era capaz de tudo... Até mesmo abandonar... Aqueles que... Que sempre... Me apoiaram...

- Sasuke-kun!!! – as lágrimas caem incessantemente.

- E agora, estpu aqui... Quase morrendo... Mas você, como sempre... Veio cuidar de mim... Eu não mereço seu amor, Sakura... Me deixe... Morrer...

- NÃO!!! SASUKE-KUN, EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE...!!!

- De que adianta... Se depois, quando eu... Tentar voltar para Konoha... Ninguém vai me receber, me chamando de traidor? Vá, Sakura... Olhe a sua volta... Seus amigos lhe esperam... Vá e... Me deixe aqui...

- Não vou abandoná-lo!!!

- Eu te abandonei... Você tem... Todo o direito... De...!

- NÃO!!! Não, por favor... – as lágrimas continuam a escorrer – Eu... Te perdôo. Todos em Konoha te perdoarão também. Apesar de tudo, você... Estava amargurado e cego por esse desejo de vingança... Mas agora que isso acabou... Você pode voltar... Voltar para a vila, para os amigos... Para mim... – ela sorri, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. – E como você mesmo disse, ainda falta restaurar seu clã... Não poderia morrer agora...

Sasuke fica em silêncio, aguardando Sakura terminar.

- Você... Ainda me ama... Mesmo depois de tudo... Tudo o que eu fiz?

- Sim... Te amo muito.

Então, mesmo contra sua vontade, Sasuke começa a chorar. Ficou emocionado. Se virou para Naruto e os outros, dizendo algo que ninguém esperaria que ele falasse um dia:

- Vocês... Também... Seriam capazes de... Me perdoar?

Todo mundo começa a chorar também. Naruto se aproxima. Algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

- Claro que sim... Sasuke-baka! – ele sorri, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo. – Você é meu melhor amigo, esqueceu???

E então, com lágrimas e sorrisos misturados, todos voltam para Konoha. Dessa vez, alguém a mais retorna junto: Sasuke.

Ele segura a mão de Sakura na entrada de Konoha, deixando os outros passaram na frente dele.

- Sa-sasuke-kun...???

- Sasuke-baka? – Naruto olha para trás, meio confuso, assim como os demais ali presentes.

- Tenho um assunto pendente para resolver... – ele ruboriza de leve.

Todos entendem o recado e vão embora.

Quando eles desaparecem de vista, Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura e diz:

- Você... Aceitaria... Ser minha noiva? Quero que você restaure o clã comigo... Hehe...

- HÃ???????????? – Sakura fica totalmente vermelha.

- E então?

- Ah... Ah... Er... Não sei nem o que dizer!

- Pois eu sei o que fazer!

Sasuke a beija, deixando Sakura nas nuvens.

- Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto para voltar...

- Tudo bem... Meu futuro esposo! Hihi!

Ele ruboriza. A príncipio fica zangado, encabulado, mas depois sorri de volta para sua... Futura esposa e mãe de seus filhos!

- ''Sakura Uchiha''! Esse vai ser meu nome!

- Com certeza...

Ele a beija de novo, dessa vez mais intensamente.

De mãos dadas, eles adentram o portão de Konoha. Adentram para o lugar onde vão restaurar não só o clã Uchiha, mas também suas vidas.

**É... Pelo menos ao meu ver, o futuro de Sasuke não será tão trágico! Hehe...**


End file.
